


Marking Their Territory

by Atma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fightsex, Fingering, Hatesex, Oral, Potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atma/pseuds/Atma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir is a little shithead who steals Mikasa's scarf and winds up having to fight and fuck her over ownership. Sasha and Christa watch.</p>
<p>Contains lots of fighting and blood and strong female characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking Their Territory

A dark red scarf hung temptingly from the rack by the entrance to the mess hall, sitting next to dirtied hats and other plain accessories. It caught the eye of a certain cadet, her freckled face grinning as her eyes were drawn to it more and more. Slowly she began to inch to towards it, eying everyone and making sure they were more distracted by their plates of starches and fibers before making her move. One pair of cracked knuckles and a tongue out later, Ymir had the scarf in hand, laughing to herself as she put it on. 

Man, was this thing comfy. It was soft, plush almost, with an immediate warmth to it that clung to her neck and chin. It didn't hurt it smelled like girlsweat and salt. Ymri's freckles tinged red as she blushed feeling it against her. After a moment, she walked back with it on and sat next to Christa, putting the other end around her neck and poking at her cheek.

“Hey, babe, it's cold in here, wanna get up close and personal and change that?” Ymir said proudly, not caring who heard her. At the next table over, Reiner fumed as quietly as he could, bending his fork a bit as he listened to that brazen hussy do what he couldn't dream of. Bertholt just pat him on the head, trying his best to calm him. It's not worth it, dude, we have bigger things to worry about.

The table on the other side, however, would be more vocal in their protest of Ymir's blatant and public displays of affection. Armin had looked over curiously and noticed something very familiar wrapped on the loud girl's neck, tugging Mikasa's arm and whispering into her ear. A loud clanging sound from the spoon Mikasa dropped onto her plate echoed through the halls, catching everyone's attention, even thickheaded Ymir, making them look at her. When Ymir turned to face them, she was met with Mikasa's face, eyes wide in anger and frown so wide you could land a squadron on it.

“What the hell's your problem? Can't a woman show the world how cute her future wife is?” Ymir growled towards Mikasa, hand tight around Christa's shoulder and making the poor short girl uncomfortable. She stuck her tongue out and taunted her further. “Go find your own girl or whatever!”

Mikasa responded with the cutting sound of silence, simply getting up and fixating her glare on the impudent woman before her. Her steps were steady but hard, sounding deep and sharp as she stepped towards Ymir and pointed at her neck. When she spoke, her words were short and serious. “Give it back, Ymir. That's MINE.”

“I don't see your name on it~” whistled Ymir, acting innocent. “Seriously though, you could ask a bit nicer.”

Fortunately for Christa, she looked up and saw the bloodlust growing in Mikasa's eyes, taking this opportunity to back out of Ymir's grip and to a safe distance away, almost as if the angered girl was asking her to back off before she became collateral damage. With her safely away, Mikasa chambered a fist at her side and immediately threw it out and drove it into Ymir's nose. The impact felt like a ton of iron being shoved into her face, bursting blood vessels inside and cracking a bone with a hardy snap. A splattering of red, warm claret came out and stained her face and down Mikasa's knuckles, eyes wide with pain and shock.

“The fuck?” Ymir shouted, covering her face and snarling. “I said ask nicer! The fuck's your problem?”

“That IS asking nicer! Return my scarf at once, Ymir, unless you want more to match the swelling in the middle of your smug face!” Mikasa's front hand went up as a shield while her back one rechambered itself, body angled and ready to fight.

Ymir grinned. It's all she could do to keep herself sane enough to control her titan urges. Blood trickled down her lips and onto her tongue as she swept her ponytail back, undoing the scarf and handing it to Christa with a wink. She quickly matched Ymir's stance and spat some of the blood that had pooled in her mouth onto the ground. “Fine, you want it this way, then winner gets to reclaim it from her. Show me what you got, Mikasa Ackerman!!” 

The two stood in the middle of the mess hall, slowly circling their feet and gauging each other. Most others were smart enough to back out and make way for the barracks now; Mikasa was frightening enough a fighter that they knew to give her a wide berth, and Ymir was such an unknown that nobody dared stick around to see what one cocky enough to challenge Mikasa would be capable of. Sasha watched from a window outside, anxiously chomping down on the baked potato that came with her meal, figuring she may as well get a free show with her dinner.

In a flash, Ymir charged forth and latched her front hand onto Mikasa's wrist, twisting it around and driving her fist into the girl's ribs, grinning and drooling blood. A bolt of pain went up through Mikasa's side and her organs, making her stop and cough hard before growling and headbutting Ymir just above where she had broke her nose. The two broke apart and went back to safe distances, reeling from their new wounds and trying to recover.

Christa peered from behind one of the building columns. She wanted to root for Ymir with every fiber of her being, but she also knew she had been a huge jerk. She deserves a bit of what Mikasa was dishing out, and if she was entirely honest with herself, she thought Ymir looked rather hot all beaten and bloody and panting from fighting. Maybe she could be selfish, just this once, and enjoy her bloodied girlfriend in a deep, intimate, in-sudden-need-of-right-hand-relief way. It's not like they'd notice her there with them so into tearing each other apart. Well, Sasha might see something, but she still owed her for giving her water and bread that one day, so she knew to keep her mouth shut unless it was to bite into her food.

Mikasa went back in and swept her leg at Ymir's feet, knocking her onto her ass and socking her good in the solar plexus, pinning her down with her knees and scowling, her chest heaving from breathing so hard, sweat rolling down off of her. Ymir's eyes met Mikasa's, a mixture of surprise and lust reflected in her face, licking her lips as her body warmed up with Mikasa's pushing into her back. She always had a high tolerance for pain, driving her to be out front and taking so much for Christa's sake, and now her kidneys being kneed in only served to set her off, each jolt of jarring and body-stopping pain made her tingle warmer all over and her heart race that much faster,

“Hey, did anyone tell you you're good at this?” cooed Ymir, using her hips and legs to sweep herself out and jump on Mikasa's back, pinning her on her back and pushing her hands on her shoulders, face to face, nuzzling noses and grinning wide and sly. “If you wanted to fuck, you should have just said so, there was no need for such elaborate foreplay, missy!”

Her words rang through Mikasa's ears, forcing her to shoot her hand up and onto collar on the coat that popped off the brash girl's neck, wrapping it in her fingers hard and yanking down on it until she could feel her own forehead collide with hers, making them both snarl as fresh blood cracked open from both their faces and down their eyelids and cheeks. Her strong, tight legs wrapped around Ymir's hips and held her in close, snarling and seething quietly as her other hand wrapped on her opponent's ponytail and pulled her face back.

“If that's an invitation, I'll have you know I yield to nobody, especially not a disgusting beast like you.” Mikasa sighed, lifting her face to Ymir's neck and gently kissing it, teeth nibbling down immediately after, making the poor woman buck and try to free herself from her strong grasp. The more she shook and tried to get out, the harder Mikasa locked in, enraging Ymir faster and faster, refusing to be tamed and used.

“Shit. Fuck you, Ackerman. Tch, I thought this would be easy.” yelled Ymir, pulling Mikasa's hand off her head and onto the ground, returning the favor and leaving a large, red bite mark fresh on the pale skin of Mikasa's neck. Her other hand tore at the shirt Mikasa had on, her face beaming with pride as the fabric shredded in her fingers, revealing naught but a small chest wrap and the glory of a perfect set of abs below. Her hips instinctively loosened up and drove down onto Mikasa's, breathing hot and heavy on her skin, wiggling against her as if to signal she was the dominant dog around here and she would only be cumming on Ymir's command, if at all. In her foolishness, she began to laugh as she made her way down towards Mikasa's belt and unhooking it, looking to palm what she'd find inside. As her mind and lusts wandered, the pinned girl used this as her chance to throw her off. It's not exactly easy to keep your balance when you're busy trying to shove your fingers up someone's slit, as Ymir soon found out, her body thrown a few feet away.

“Nothing's easy or gentle about me, Ymir. Know your place, dog, and obey your mistress.” Mikasa quietly said, dusting herself off and picking Ymir up by her hair. The rude girl snarled and reached her hand in, tearing that shitty excuse for a chest wrap off, revealing a fine, pale pair of tits with cute, pink, perky nipples, keeping her hand on one and thumbing at it. Mikasa just sighed and pushed Ymir against the pole Christa was hiding behind, forcing a kiss on her lips as she yanked on her hair, nibbling her lower lip and licking up the blood that leaked off her face and forcing Ymir to taste her own lifeblood. Ymir peeked out of the corner of her eye, noticing Christa and blushing a bit as she caught tell-tale signs of a right hand wiggling about in her own pants, making her grab Mikasa's hair and returning the kiss. If her beloved was going to get off on this, she was going to put on the best show she could for her. Nothing less than the best.

Indeed, Christa had long since let her own hand travel down her pants, the sight of the two girls wrestling and the smell of their blood and sweat making her slit tighter and wetter than it should ever be. She was such a nice, innocent girl, but she couldn't ignore what her body was demanding, her fingers and palm rubbing up against her own bits as she kept an eye on everything. Now and again she'd see Sasha's eyes, still peering in. They were wide and alert, though she didn't seem to care so much for the fact they were fighting over who got to fuck whom but just the fact a good ol' fashioned brawl was going on. She couldn't tell which side to root for as she unwrapped another baked potato and bit into it, crumbs going down her front, not daring to miss a minute of the action.

Mikasa found herself struggling a bit to fight Ymir now that they were both standing, what with her being taller than her, but found her hand was just at the right height to unlatch Ymir's belt and push her hand in, fingers curiously trawling about her slit and ass as she pulled the big girl down to bite at her neck, forcing kisses to trail from her lips to the notch of her neck and sternum. Ymir began to shake and pant like a wolf, drooling as she slobbered all over Mikasa, returning every touch and grope and kiss at least twice over, squeezing her pale tits hard enough to leave a big, red handprint on them, almost as if marking her territory and leaving a warning sign for others. Mikasa scowled and bit on Ymir's lips hard, edging in closer as she shoved a finger inside her slit, placing her hand on her own pale back, almost as if encouraging her to scratch it up.

“I thought you were a beast, Ymir. Come on, you can mark me better than that. Do it, I dare you, or you're not going to find the relief your body is yearning for.” Mikasa taunted Ymir, pulling her hand out of her pants, a bit of Ymir's juices clinging to her fingers, showing her that yes, indeed, her body would be needing to climax soon and that she had no control over when or how it would. She took her stickied palm and thwapped it hard against Ymir's slit once, pulling away and reaching her hand up her shirt to wipe the juices off on Ymir's own tits, making her roar and scowl as her face flushed. 

“Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!” Ymir growled, her hips and legs squeezing and humping the air, her slit tight and hot as she felt her clit tingle and yearn for more. She took both her hands and placed them across Mikasa's shoulderblades, digging in with her nails and fingertips hard and raking down slow and steady, trying her best to lacerate her flesh. At least she'd leave her covered in bruises. Her hands began to circle around, keeping their tension strong, back towards Mikasa's tits and went to grope them and flick her nipples.

“How dare you, filthy dog! I said scratch me!” Mikasa raised a hand up as if to slap Ymir, only to find her wrist caught in Ymir's fist, the taller girl grinning. “W-what is the meaning of this?”

“You're cute. Not half as cute as my Christa, who's now fucking herself silly over watching us tear each other up, but cute enough. Let me savor you and teach you a lesson about who tops what around here.” Ymir whispered as she kept Mikasa's hand pinned, lowering the girl's pants as she lowered her tall body down and leaving a trail of kisses from Mikasa's lips to her belly button, licking her lips hungrily as she found the pale girl's slit. “I'm thirsty from all this. Let me take a taste.”

Words stopped forming and turned into stifled moans as Ymir pressed her tongue and lips inside Mikasa's slit, darting its way quickly across her folds and kissing the hood of her clit, hoping to rile her up good and break her stoic nature; seeing her beg would be marvelous. Mikasa bit down on her thumb and kept herself muffled, trying not to signal anything, remaining defiant until the end. Her hips bucked against Ymir's mouth and left streaks of juices on her lips, which the tall girl lovingly lapped up and swallowed every drop of. Her breath was hot and smelled of Mikasa's sweet slit musk, pushing her tonguetip in and looking up at her with a smug expression. One of her hands began to rub Mikasa's ass as she ate at her, making the girl growl into her own flesh and turn bright red all over.

Soon, Mikasa was close and edging closer to orgasm, trying her best to stay in control and not give in to the urge to cum, pushing Ymir's dumb, hungry face off her crotch and looking down at her, a mixture of juices and blood staining her freckled face. She lowered herself down and pulled Ymir down on her side, holding her close and putting a knee against her crotch, frotting against it as she forced a deep kiss down Ymir's throat, making her return it. The two stopped fighting just long enough to join in bloody, sweaty embrace and fuck each other stupid, hips bucking and voices moaning into each others' mouths, eyes closed as they let themselves cum and spill on the other. Nobody could tell who came first or what had caused it, their brains fucked over from fighting and the loss of blood and juices, both very vital fluids. 

They could tell who came last though, as in their afterglow when their minds were refocusing on reality, they heard a short, stifled squeak come from behind the pillar next to them, making them look as Christa pulled her hand out of her pants, soaked up in her own thick juices. In her own mindlessness, the poor girl wiped her hand on Mikasa's scarf and slumped to the ground, satisfied and smiling. 

“Well, I suppose you can have your stupid scarf back now that my darling Christa stained it and all. I've no use for it or you anymore.” Ymir said, getting up and piecing together as much of her uniform as she could. “It's been fun and all, but it's late, and I suppose you better return home to your precious Eren before he starts to suspect something.”

Ymir walked over to Christa and kissed her forehead, helping her stand up. “Come on, we need to go back and bathe ourselves. I'm gonna need you to play nurse again, baby. In return, I'll do you over worse than I just did to pissy pale Ackerman over there.”

Christa smiled and accepted, taking Ymir's hand and walking close to her as they dropped the scarf back off at Mikasa's feet and waved goodbye. Sasha just gave them both a thumbs up as she kept her mouth quiet and full of food; how else would she rate the goddesses that gave her food and water? She was a devout follower of the church of our Lady and Savior Christa after all.

Mikasa scowled and bound her chest back up, taking the remnants of her uniform in hand and sniffing her scarf, sighing a bit. This would have to get washed before she went back home, lest everyone suspect a tryst. As is she'd have to admit she was in a fight, which would be believable enough, but the last thing she'd need on her mind is people questioning her sex life. She made her way out and towards the laundry room when Sasha ran up to her.

“Hey. Hey Mikasa. Teach me how to do that!” she shouted excitedly.

“Do what?” Mikasa scowled.

“The fight thing when you're naked and it looked like you won and were tough and cool so I was wondering if it was some secret technique and---” Mikasa interrupted Sasha, hooking her finger in her nose. “Acck!”

“...Some other time, Sasha.” Mikasa sighed. “Say, you wanna earn another free lunch? Then wash my scarf for me and return it within the hour. If not, I'll eat your lunches the whole next week.”

Sasha saluted and grabbed the scarf. “YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!” she said as she ran off, determined to earn that lunch.

Mikasa just shrugged and began her walk back to her dorm, swearing she could see Ymir and Christa behind the building already going at it again. Dogs, indeed, she thought as she walked in, ready to deny her role in the great fightfuck fest of the summer the best that she could.

And when it came time for inspections the next day and the higher ups asking just what in the goddamn hell happened here, Mikasa pointed at Sasha and said she had another gas attack. Hey, it worked once after all. Ymir just looked over with a now black and swollen eye and laughed, letting the poor hungry girl take the fall. All was well, as it should be, though every time the two girls passed each other in the hall, others could swear they whispered insults to each other under their breath, smiling the whole time knowingly.


End file.
